2018 Race of Champions
The 2018 Race of Champions will take place from February 2-3 in the King Fahad International Stadium, Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. The 2018 Race of Champions is also the first motorsport event held in Saudi Arabia. Juan Pablo Montoya was the defending champion, having won the last event in 2017 in Miami, but he lost to Tom Kristensen in the quarterfinals. Participants ;AFC * Allen Ford * Karl Massaad * Mansour Chelbi * Ahmed Bin Khanan * Yazeed Al-Rajhi * Khaled Al Qubaisi * Khalid Al Qassimi ;CAF * Altaria ;CONCACAF * Abraham Calderon * Memo Rojas ;CONMEBOL * Hélio Castroneves * Juan Pablo Montoya * Abomasnow ;OFC None of them qualified ;UEFA * Josef Newgarden * Tom Kristensen * Lando Norris * René Rast * Timo Bernhard * Enzo Bonito * Rudy van Buren * Petter Solberg * Pee Saderd * David Coulthard * Volcarona * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Joel Eriksson * Johan Kristoffersson * Pidgeot Results (ROC) Drivers Cup Finals Pee Saderd and Volcarona advanced, knowing that since three Indy 500 winners were drawn, Saderd and Volcarona automatically advanced, picking up their result on Day 1. Abomasnow advanced due to two IndyCar drivers represented. Juan Pablo Montoya |RD1-score1-1=0 |RD1-seed2=B2 |RD1-team2= Tom Kristensen |RD1-score2-1='1 |RD1-seed3=B1 |RD1-team3= 'David Coulthard |RD1-score3-1='1 |RD1-seed4=A2 |RD1-team4= Ryan Hunter-Reay |RD1-score4-1=0 |RD1-seed5=C1 |RD1-team5= 'Johan Kristoffersson |RD1-score5-1='1 |RD1-seed6=D2 |RD1-team6= Josef Newgarden |RD1-score6-1=0 |RD1-seed7=D1 |RD1-team7= 'Petter Solberg |RD1-score7-1='1 |RD1-seed8=C2 |RD1-team8= Joel Eriksson |RD1-score8-1=0 |RD2-seed1=B2 |RD2-team1= Tom Kristensen |RD2-score1-1=0 |RD2-seed2=B1 |RD2-team2= 'David Coulthard |RD2-score2-1='1 |RD2-seed3=C1 |RD2-team3= Johan Kristofferson |RD2-score3-1=0 |RD2-seed4=D1 |RD2-team4= 'Petter Solberg |RD2-score4-1='1 |RD3-seed1=B1 |RD3-team1= 'David Coulthard |RD3-score1-1='''1 |RD3-seed2=D1 |RD3-team2= Petter Solberg |RD3-score2-1=0 }} Group A * Juan Pablo Montoya' * Hélio Castroneves *' Ryan Hunter-Reay' * Memo Rojas *' Pee Saderd/ Volcarona' Juan Pablo Montoya and Ryan Hunter-Reay advanced, along with Pee Saderd and Volcarona, knowing that Saderd and Volcarona automatically advanced, and Helio Castroneves and Memo Rojas were eliminated. Group B *' Tom Kristensen' *' David Coulthard' * Timo Bernhard * Rudy Van Buren * Altaria/ Pidgeot David Coulthard and Tom Kristensen advance, while Timo Bernhard and Rudy Van Buren were eliminated, along with Altaria and Pidgeot who did horribly again. Group C *' Johan Kristoffersson' * René Rast * Lando Norris *' Joel Eriksson' * Allen Ford Johan Kristoffersson and Joel Eriksson, both sharing Group F in the 2018 FIFA World Cup, advanced to the quarterfinals, while Lando Norris was forced to withdraw from his last race due to injury on his hand suffered against Kristoffersson. Group D *' Josef Newgarden' *' Petter Solberg' * Yazeed Al-Rajhi * Ahmed Bin Khanan *' Abomasnow' Josef Newgarden and Petter Solberg advanced, and also Abomasnow advanced given that the strong Pee Saderd/Volcarona result also happened, and meant that all three of Abomasnow, Pee Saderd and Volcarona advanced. Saudi Arabian home favorites Al-Rajhi and Bin Khanan were eliminated. Nations Cup Finals The Abomasnow/Pee Saderd/Volcarona team advanced to the semifinals on their own record. This was Castroneves' first final since losing to Pee Saderd in ''Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham (July 2). All countries represented (Germany, Saudi Arabia, Denmark, Colombia and Brazil) qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia. Timo Bernhard René Rast' |RD1-seed2=C1 |RD1-team2= Yazeed Al-Rajhi Ahmed Bin Khanan |RD1-seed3=B1 |RD1-team3= Tom Kristensen Petter Solberg |RD1-seed4=A2 |RD1-team4=' Juan Pablo Montoya Hélio Castroneves' |RD2-seed1=A1 |RD2-team1=' Timo Bernhard René Rast' |RD2-seed2=A2 |RD2-team2= Juan Pablo Montoya Hélio Castroneves }} Group A *' (Timo Bernhard and René Rast)' *'Latin America ( Hélio Castroneves and Juan Pablo Montoya)' *'Mixed IndyCar Countries ( Abomasnow, Pee Saderd and Volcarona)' * (Memo Rojas and Abraham Calderon) *Mixed IndyCar Countries ( Ryan Hunter-Reay and Josef Newgarden) As a result of Latin America being the best second-place team, Germany, Latin America, and the combined Abomasnow/Pee Saderd/Volcarona advance. Mexico and Team IndyCar were eliminated. Group B *'Nordic states ( Tom Kristensen and Petter Solberg)' * ( David Coulthard and Lando Norris) * (Johan Kristofferson and Joel Eriksson) *Sim Racing All-Stars ( Rudy van Buren and Enzo Bonito) *Mixed IndyCar Countries ( Altaria and Pidgeot) Sweden, who upset Italy in the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification, originally, advanced to the semifinals, winning on a tiebreaker with the Nordic states, however, the Nordic states advanced instead of Sweden, who now puts Latin America as the best runner-up. Group C *' (Yazeed Al-Rajhi and Ahmed Bin Khalan)' * (Khaled Al Qubaisi and Khalid Al Qassimi) * (Karl Massaad and Mansour Chelbi) * (Allen Ford) Saudi Arabia, the host country of the Race of Champions, advances to the semifinals to face Germany. BATC Cup All seeds from the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles qualified; with Josef Newgarden, Hélio Castroneves, Apolo Anton Ohno, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Pee Saderd and Pidgeot not participating and replaced by alternates. Notably, neither Apolo Anton Ohno nor Ueli Kestenholz are participating in the Cup as they withdrew from the Race of Champions due to the 2018 Winter Olympics. Seeds *All alternates were assigned to Pot 4. Finals Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G This is almost the same group as Group E from the 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival, expect Mario Lopez instead of Apolo Anton Ohno. Group H Album The album will be released at the 2018 Rolex 24 at Daytona. Trivia Category:2018 in sports Category:2018 in motorsport Category:2018 in Saudi Arabia